Flare Gun/Battlefield 1
The Flare Gun is a gadget featured in Battlefield 1 for the Scout and Pilot classes. Certain air vehicles may also equip Spotting Flares as a , while flare emplacements can be found on the map Nivelle Nights. The flare's plume and intense glow can easily be seen from the air or at a distance, potentially allowing secondary use as a signaling device. The flare will stay on the ground for a significant amount of time though it can be destroyed through enemy fire. Flares can inflict minor fire damage through direct hits on infantry and vehicle passengers, or when stepped on. Two types of ammunition are available, but these are counted as separate gadgets, and both cannot be equipped at the same time by the same player. The spotting flare gun show's the gun's brass frame, while the flash flare gun has a black finish. The spotting flare is brass with a red line going across its top, while the flash flare is black with red on its upper half. Spotting , |slot = Gadget |startammo = 2 flares |magazine = 1 flare |damage = 15 impact + 3 fire per half second |effect = Reveals nearby enemies and gadgets within 30 meters |ammotype = Red signal flare |cost = * (Scout) * Default (Pilot)}} The Spotting Flare functions in a similar manner to the motion sensor from Battlefield 4 by spotting enemies and deployed gadgets within range of the fired flare. A red flare is used, emitting yellow smoke as it burns. A minimap area indicates where a lit flare has landed, providing additional information for the user. The Spotting Flare is also a Specialization for the Dogfighter Package for Fighter Planes and the Ground Support Package for Attack Planes. Function in the same manner as when used by infantry, it allows pilots to drop flares onto locations which will then spot all enemies within the radius of the flare. The flares can also inflict light fire damage against infantry or exposed passengers. Flash |slot = Gadget |startammo = 2 flares |magazine = 1 flare |damage = 15 impact + 3 fire per half second |effect = Blinds opponents and illuminates area |ammotype = White illumination flare |cost = }} The Flash Flare emits brilliant white light, making it difficult for the enemy to see. Like the , it also breaks spotting. Signal |slot = Gadget |magazine = 1 flare |damage = |effect = Calls in an artillery strike on a target area |feature = Can be ignited when over desired target |ammotype = Colored signal flare |dlc = Battlefield 1: Turning Tides |duration = 20 seconds}} The Signal Flare is one of two special gadgets available to the Infiltrator elite kit. It marks a target area for bombardment by friendly artillery. This flare gun is plated with a shiny metal and has ornate engravings. As the weapon is fired, the player's minimap expands to show the flight path of the flare, a blue circle indicating the area targeted, and the flare itself appearing green. On enemies' minimap, a corresponding red circle is shown, and the flare appears red.BEST NEW GUN - YouTube The flare sparks very strongly compared to the normal flare. The flare gun has an "indirect fire" feature tied to the minimap that allows the user to press while the flare is in flight to make it immediately halt in midair and ignite. The user need not have direct sight of the target area, and can reliably call down artillery in a specific direction and distance away.INFILTRATOR New Elite Class - MOST OVERPOWERED Class - Battlefield 1 Turning Tides DLC - YouTube, demonstrated at 4:05 The strike takes about 12 seconds to arrive, and lasts roughly 20 seconds, thus far making it the single most damaging ability given to a player. In total, about eighteen shells (six salvos of three shells) will land in the area. The shells appear to be a mix of HE and airburst munitions. As with other abilities relating to explosives, the user is vulnerable to their own strikes. Gallery BF1 Flare Gun.PNG BF1 Flare Gun 2.PNG Spotting Flare projectile burning.PNG|Flare burning on the ground Aiming the Spotting Flare.PNG|Aiming the Flare Gun - Spot Holding Spotting Flare.PNG|Holding the Flare Gun - Spot Flare Gun - Signal FP BF1.jpg|Holding the Flare Gun - Signal Flare Gun - Signal ADS BF1.jpg|Aiming the Flare Gun - Signal Trivia *In Battlefield 1, the Flare Gun's smoke effects function differently when the flare is in flight from when it lands. In some cases—such as Seren Gallery on Monte Grappa, a flare fired underground may have its stationary smoke appear above ground.Battlefield 1: Frontlines on Monte Grappa (1440p 60fps Ultra Settings) - YouTube *The Flare Gun in Battlefield 1 is modeled after a Webley & Scott No. 1 Mk. III* Signal Pistol. *The flares in Battlefield 1 incorrectly behave as though they are caseless, with the user never seen ejecting their cases. *The British Infiltrator and those nearby may see coded responses from the L-Class Destroyer and possibly also the Dreadnought via Aldis lamp while an artillery mission is underway in Cape Helles.Battlefield 1: The Infiltrator Spawn Locations Turning Tides Elite Class & How to Use - YouTube References Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1